Many individuals mount their flat-screen televisions on a wall with standard mounts. Such standard mounts for flat-screen televisions allow for movement (e.g., pivoting) of the television to achieve a preferred angle. The auxiliary equipment used with the television (e.g. receiver, DVD player, cable box, etc.) is then typically either placed on a stand or countertop below the television or mounted on a fixed wall mount below the television. As such, when the television is pivoted, the auxiliary equipment does not pivot along with the television. This can cause problems with the remote control as the remote control works best when the remote is directly in line with the auxiliary equipment. Furthermore, cables hanging from the television to the auxiliary equipment below can be cumbersome and unsightly.
The present invention features an adjustable bracket system for auxiliary equipment for televisions. The system of the present invention helps conveniently store all auxiliary components under or above a suspended flat-screen television and allows the auxiliary components to move (e.g. pivot) along with the television. The system of the present invention is vertically adjustable to accommodate multiple components held below or above the television. The system of the present invention also allows the television and auxiliary equipment to be pushed flush against the wall to minimize space taken up by the equipment.